


Redhead Lovers

by ZanyFilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stuffed Toys, True Love, Twincest, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanyFilly/pseuds/ZanyFilly
Summary: A One-Shot attempt at Fred and George Weasley's relationship.





	

***George's POV***

Fred and I lay on our beds, as we discussed product ideas for our shop. This was our typical routine before bed, chatting until we ran out of ideas and then simply falling asleep. 

Tonight, however, was to be quite different. I had to make a confession to my twin - a secret that had haunted me for years.

I, George Gideon Weasley, am gay.

As our conversation fizzled out like an old Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer (one of our most popular pyrotechnic products), I watched my brother closely, waiting for the right moment.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you - 'bout something serious," I said quietly

"What's up?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Go on then, I'm listening."

"Well, you see.... I'm gay, Fred," I whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"I said, I'm gay," I repeated, a bit louder.

Fred, to my surprise, came and sat next to me, smiling warmly. "I know, and I'm glad you accept it," he replied softly, wrapping an arm around my torso. "I to have a confession."

I looked at him in surprise, our eyes meeting.

"I'm also gay and I'm in love with you, George," Fred explained, maintaining a calm composure.

"What the fuck?! We're twins!"

"So what?" Fred quipped before pressing his lips against mine.

My mind was a mess but my body returned the kiss instinctively. Deep down, I knew I felt the same.

_I was in love with my twin._

Fred's arms wrapped around my shoulders as I placed a hand on his neck. Our tongues danced, melding together as in no kiss ever before.

He moaned into my mouth, caressing my back and round ass as we made out. Pulling away, he pushed me back onto my bed, biting my neck passionately.

"Fuck..." I gasped, arching my neck so that he had better access.

"Not yet," Fred smirked, tugging my shirt off.

He sucked on my nipples, biting them gently, before kissing down my chest. He lapped at my navel sensually, his chin brushing against my ginger tummy hair.

_It felt so bloody good!_

I hadn't expected this to happen, but how could I complain?

He gently pulled off my pants and boxers, leaving me completely naked.

 

***Fred's POV***

 

"Now wait a minute, why the bloody hell do you still have your clothes on?"  George asked, blushing slightly.

I spelled my clothes off, so that we were both naked - _together._

 I pulled myself up so that I could kiss him, our bare bodies pressed together. 

"You're so damn perfect," I whisper, nibbling on his earlobe.

He blushed furiously, his cheeks nearly the same color as his hair (or our hair, I should say).

 _He was so fucking adorable when he blushed_.

I could feel his prick poking me in the stomach as I squeezed his perky ass.

Spelling lubricant onto George's tight asshole, I pushed a finger in gently, causing him to squirm and moan.

Thrusting my finger in and out of his ass, I moaned as he rubbed his cock against mine. His was probably 7" long although quite thin. Mine, however, was a meaty 9 1/2" with a thick girth.

I slipped a second finger inside his virgin hole, stretching him out gently.

He mewled wantonly as I finger fucked him.

"I want your cock in me, Fred," he moaned softly, spreading his legs eagerly.

More than happy to oblige, I positioned my large prick against his small asshole. Pushing in gently, I kissed him in order to keep his mind off the pain as his ass stretched to accommodate the head of my member. 

He whimpered quietly, his beautiful chocolate eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh, it'll feel better soon, love," I croon, pushing in further.

Crying silently, he closed his eyes in pain.

I continued to push in at a steady pace until I was in hilt-deep.

Kissing my newfound lover tenderly, I stroked his prick gently.

As his sobs resides, he smiled up at me weakly. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" he teased, grinning slightly.

I grinned and pulled out slightly, thrusting back in gently.

_Shit, he was so bloody tight!_

My twin moaned softly, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"Oh gods that feels good," he gasped as I hit his prostate.

He moaned as I made love to him, slowly and lovingly.

We shared a tender kiss, our bodies moving in harmony.

"I love you so much," I whispered, nuzzling against his neck.

He mewled happily, wrapping his arms around my torso. "Ohmygod, I'm... I'm g-going to cum Freddie," he moaned out, his breaths coming in ragged gasps, "Cum with me, Fred."

I moaned as his words sent me over the edge. We kissed passionately as we climaxed together.

Without bothering to get cleaned up, we spooned until we fell asleep - together.


End file.
